El error mas grande tu partida
by missganger90
Summary: Draco y Hermione eran una pareja feliz, pero un dia todo ese reino de amor se derrumbo dejandoa los dos corazones hechos pedazos.. pero. una simple carta los puede unir para siempre nuevamente, sacando sus sentimientos y malentendidos. es mi primer fictt
1. La carta

En un oscuro cuarto se escuchaban unos lamentos de un hombre.. nadie jamas pensaria que ese hombre fuera nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.. llorando.. por.. la perdida de su amada.. y no cualquier chica.. el amor de su vida.. la mujer que le daba alegria todos los dias a cada minuto, cuando no la tenia la extrañaba.. penso que ella lo uso.. qe eqivocado que estaba pero se dio cuenta muy tarde.. y el .. quiere arreglar ese infito error, que todos los dias se lamenta.  
la pregunta es.. lograra Draco Malfoy.. encontrar a Hermione Granger?  
mientras le hacia una carta se escuchaba esta canciion por las afueras de su mansion. 

**Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad desde que te fuiste no me queda mas que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento**

**Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo...**

**He perdido todo, hasta la identidad y si lo pidieras mas podria dar es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado**

**Me enseñaste el limite de la pasion y no me enseñaste a decir adios he aprendido ahora que te has marchado**

**Por ti, por ti, por ti.  
he dejado todo sin mirar atras aposte la vida y me deje ganar**

**Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo...**

**Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo...**

**Te Extraño**

**Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo...**

**Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo...**

**Te amo**

_Mi amada:  
tanto busque un amor pero jamas lo encontre tu sin embargo me cautivastes desde el primer dia.  
pero como fui tan imbecil en ese momento nunca lo admiti nunca me puse a pensar por unos momentos el porque de mis reaaciones ahora nose por donde debes estar.. capaz ya tendras tu vida realizada con alguienn que no sea yo .. es raro.. todavia me acuerdo cuando nos conocimos en primero.._

**"Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusion en cada resquicio de mi corazon como hacerte a un lado de mis pensamientos"**

_jaja nos llevabamos demasiado mal.. bueno por mi parte era un nene infantil decia cosas sin pensarlas porque nunca considere querer a alguien sabes que soy frio en esos aspectos de querer a alguien no?  
o sino cuando me pegastes una trompada en 3ro te acordas? bueno me lo merecia jaja donde quiera que estes , te buscare.  
solo porque tengo que decirte algo que siento desde el ultimo año_

**"Por ti, por ti, por ti,  
he dejado todo sin mirar atras aposte la vida y me deje ganar"**

_que te amo.. te amo y por fin lo puedo decir sin que nadie me este presionando de sentir lo contrario contigo quiero vivir esta vida y la otra que me espera.. solo contigo porque eres una persona dulce, ese pelo tuyo que me vuelve loco, tu boca suave, esos labios que siempre los pintabas con un rosa claro con ese gustito a chicle que me fascinaba y me encantaba saborear.  
esos ojos marrones que cuando miraban los mios me hacian derretir como un hielo al sol.  
las manos dulces y calidas que alguna vez tocaron mi cara (y no para una cachetada)  
aun recuerdo.. esas manos que pasaron por mi cara.. estaba inconciente pero sin embargo me hablabas.  
ese año fue el mejor, fuistes mia.. te tuve en mis brazos, te hice mi mujer.  
aunque a veces habian esas peleitas cotidianas de pareja.. como siempre pero.. aunque lo negaba rotundamente era amor, no odio, y la verdad lamento lo que te hice sufrir.  
no debi, me siento un idiota, ahora te fuistes que caso tiene escribir esta carta si ya no estas conmigo?  
pero te juro por mi vida Hermione Jane Granger.. te voy a buscar.. ya te estoy buscando y te juro que te voy a encontrar.. solo para pedirte perdon y decirte que te amo y te necesito en esta vida que sin ti no vale nada, por mas que tenga todo lo material, necesito tu afecto tu amor, tus caricias, tus besos, te necesito a ti en cuerpo y alma.. como esa noche._

**FLASH BACK**  
hay draco te amo amor- dijo una chica con ojos marrones yo tambien herm, te amo mas que a mi vida, quiero tenerte cerca mio.- dijo un chico de ojos grises besando a su novia en el cuello.  
draco.- dijo ella mientras le tocaba su pelo si hermi dime.- dijo con mirada seria pero con ternura.  
la chica no dijo nada.. solo le beso lo mas fuerte que pudo la boca y el sintio un calor inmenso en su interior asi que empezo a tocar el cuerpo de la chica.  
draco muy despacio le iba sacando la tunica a hermione.. todo iba acompañado de unos besos muy suaves hermione le sacaba la camisa a draco, y asi iban los dos hasta que quedaron con solo su ropa interior.  
draco y hermione sintieron que ese era el momento apropiado para entregar su amor por completo.  
asi pasaron horas.. amandose.. besandose.. hasta el amanecer.  
hmm, que bien dormi, decia hermione en sus pensamientos, -hai mi draco esta durmiendo , que amor, duerme como un bebe, aunque no lo sea jaja., sin despertarlo se fue a dar un corto baño y bajo hacia el gran comedor a ver a sus dos mejores amigos.  
hem! herm!- se escuchaba decir a un pelirrojo que venia en dirrecion a ella hay ron que pasa? estas bien?- dijo preocupada hermione si herm. estoy bien , solo que ayer me quede pensando tengo que decirte algo- dijo el armandose de valor.  
que sucede ron?- dijo x ultima vez asustada te amo hermione.. te amo.. se que estas con ese imbecil de draco no puedo verte con el, me dan ganas de romperle la cara,- diciendo esto ron beso a hermione en los labios pe.- ella se kedo por un segundo pensando, pero no podia entender, se quedo sorprendisima,  
los ojos parecian que se le salian de lo grandes que los puso. pero no se dio cuenta que draco justo bajo y vio esta escena.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_lo mas estupido que hice en mi vida fue no haber confiado en ti, tus palabras, fui un idiota hice toda una escena, ahora se que no tuvistes nada que ver en eso, y no puedo dejar de culparme _

_  
_**FLASH BACK  
**hermione!- dijo draco enojado.. separando a ron y herm.  
que? no draco no es lo que pensas, yo no quise besarlo.  
ron justo cuando vio a draco la habia soltado y se marcho.  
me queres explicar que mierda paso aqui hermione granger? que estabas haciendo con ese idiota-  
a herm. ya le daba miedo verlo tan enojado.  
no draco- dijo llorando ella ya- no es lo que pensas, yo te amo a ti, no a ron, solo me dijo que me ama , solo eso.  
No te creo granger.. me traicionastes.. y de la peor manera con weasley.. me las vas a pagar.  
TE ODIO HERMIONE!- dicho esto draco se marcho, era una mezcla de tristeza y odio hacia su novia pensando que ella de una manera lo traiciono.  
hermione se quedo sentada en el piso llorando , porque tuvo un poco de culpa, no se separo de ron a tiempo se dejo llevar un poco por el beso, solo unos segundos, pero era porque no podia reaccionar al hecho que ron este enamorada de ella.

asi pasaron los dias, las semanas, hasta que llego la hora de irse de hogwarts, todos esos años sirvieron de experiencia, amigos, amores. etc, harry por su parte se puso de novio con ginny, ron con luna, pero hermione sola.. ella penso que draco tambien estaba solo.. hasta que vio lo peor.  
se fue para buscar algo a su habitacion hasta que vio a draco con una chica, ella para que no la viesen se escondio atras de una estatua

draco! porque te vas amorcito?- dijo una chica rubia.  
ehh.. es que tengo que ir a buscar algo, despues vuelvo pansy- dijo un poco cansado draco draco.. me amas no?- dijo pansy entusiasmada eh?- dijo el draco.. supongo que si nos vamos a casar es porque me amas no amorcito?- dijo pansy besandolo en el cuello esas palabras a hermione le apuñalaron el corazon.. quedo petrificada.. se queria matar, porque el amor de su vida, la deja por esa perra.  
si pansy.. te amo. - dijo draco muy inseguro hayyyyy que bueno amor! bueno yo te espero abajo en la salida asi nos vamos a la casa .- pansy dijo esto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro draco no dijo nada solo se fue.  
hermione quedo hecha pedados.. desde ese momento.. no se vieron nunca mas..

despues de un tiempo draco se separo de pansy, le tomo tiempo darse cuenta que ni la queria, solo estaba porque cumplia la promesa que le hizo a sus padres antes de que murieran solo por eso.  
draco le dijo que no la amaba, que la amaba a hermione, y que hizo todo eso por venganza obiamente a pansy le re molesto y le rompio todo lo que veia y quemo su ropa antes de irse de esa casa y le dijo que se iba a vengar.  
dejando a draco solo, sin saber que hacer.  
queria recuperar a su amor.. a su hermione.. escribia cartas todo los dias, y la mandaba por su lechuza pero ella nada, no respondia, se ve que ni las leia, estaba realmente dolida. como draco le hizo eso?  
solo por venganza.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo...**

_la verdad.. nose porque me tuve que casar con pansy  
me hubiera gustado casarme contigo hermione  
y tener muchos hijitos como vos siempre me decias cuando estabamos en el arbol en el bosque prohibido o hablabamos por horas contando cosas, o solo cuando nos mirabamos a orrillas del rio, y nos besabamos y nos deciamos que siempre nos ibamos a amar hasta la muerte y yo todavia opino eso porque hermi mi amor yo te amare hasta que la muerte sea que me separe de voz , no la distancia.  
te amo herm._

_Draco Malfoy._


	2. Pensamientos de Hermione

Hermione se encontraba llorando en su cuarto.. triste.. sola..habian pasado 2 años desde que ella no lo veia a Draco se sentia sumamente sola.  
sin nadie en el mundo, ahora que harry se caso con ginny, mucho tiempo no pasaban juntos y ron con luna solo estaba ella sola.. o para matar el aburrimiento salia a caminar.. pero solo veia SU cara.. la de aquel hombre que le robo su corazon y que lo perdio

**It´s like you´re a drug  
It´s like you´re a demon  
I can´t face down  
It´s like I´m stuck  
It´s like I´m running from you all the time**

solo queria verlo una vez mas.. besarlo, sentir sus dulces labios, esos labios que antes lo unico que hacian era maldecirla.  
y burlarse de ella.. pero hermione era fuerte.. en algunas ocasiones, nunca supo de que se enamoro de draco capaz por su mirada fria que la derretia cuando pasaba, de su cuerpo seductor. de sus besos que le gustaria quedarse siglos saboreandolos, de sus palabras calidas, de sus abrazos.. de como la entendia y la apoyaba la protegia de cualquier peligro.. ellos dos siempre se tenian el uno al otro.. pero eso un dia se acabo.  
a hermione se le cayo una lagrima que pasaba por su dulce rostro llegando a su boca al recordarlo

**It´s like you´re a leech Sucking the life from me It´s like I can´t breathe Without you inside of me**

**And I know I let you have all the power And I realize I´m never gonna quit you over time**

pero hermione solo quiso recordar.. ese dia.  
su primer beso con el.. para ella fue tan magico.. tan dulce.. tan inesperado, todos esos sentimientos que se sentian mutuamente saieron a flote en ese beso, aunque draco en ese momento lo ngaba rotundamente y la hacia sentir la peor basura, algo en sus ojos le decia a hermione qu draco le pasaban cosas con ella.  
y ahi recordo.. cuanto lo seguia amando.. y aun lo ama..

**It´s like I can´t breathe It´s like I can´t see anything Nothing but you I´m addicted to you It´s like I can´t think Without you interrupting me In my thoughts, in my dreams You´ve taken over me It´s like I´m not me It´s like I´m not me**

_Flash Back  
Era de noche.. llovia demasiado.. muchos truenos y relampagos habia a las afueras del castillo, hermione dormia placidamente soñando con un rubio frio y sin sentimientos.. era el mismo sueño que tenia todos los dias.. era cmo antisipandole algo.  
algo que hiba a pasar pronto entre los dos.. tarde o temprano._

_-Draco, no te vayas no me dejes!- gritaba hermione a los cuatro vientos con lagrimas salvajes en su cara - Lo siento hermione.. me debo ir.. conmigo no estas sgura.. me culparia toda la vida si te pasa algo. pero solo te digo que te amo.- dicho esto draco deposito un dulce y calido beso en nlos labios de la castaña._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOO ! no me dejes! noooooooooooooo!- grito lo maximo que pudo.. y se desperto y ademas desperto a sus compañeras todas llegaron a socorrerla pensaron que le paso algo -hermi , hermi, por favor tranquilizate.. estas bien? no paso nada hermi.- decia una pelirroja, la mejor amiga de hermione.  
- hay chicas..- decia entre sollozos hermione- tuve un sueño espantoso.  
- pero que paso? - preguntaba luna asustada - soñe.. que.. no hermione.. no les podes decir qu te gusta malfoy? estas loca? te dirian d todo, inventa una excusa.. rapido rapido pensa pensaa  
- sooñe que mataban a ron.- mintio.  
- a ron? hermione te sentis bien? - dijo con curiosidad la hermana del pelirrojo - si ginny estoy bien, es que es mi amigo, ademas harry no podria pensar que haria yo si los perdiera o a ti. - todo esta bien hermione estas aca, sabes que no nos pasara nada, ademas nos tenemos todos juntos - dicho esto ginny abrazo con cariño a su amiga castaña - ahora vamos a comer! qu nos espera harry y ron, apurate!- decia a hermione asi se le lvantaba el animo - si amiga ahi voy, ustedes chicas vayan yendo- decia levantandose de la cama con pereza.  
- ok, adios hermi- decian todas al unisono - adios. - dijo ella Hermione no sabia que pensar de ese sueño.. no era como los demas.. no la iba a dejar en paz ese sueño, obiamente ella y draco se llevaban muy mal, eran enemigos a matarse, pero estos ultimos meses hermione sintio cambios en sus sentimientos con respecto a malfoy.. cuando la miraba se ponia nerviosa, le latia su corazon a mil por hroa, pensaba que se le iba a salir por la boca cuando le hablaba habia vecs que no tenia palabras.. pero obio.. es hermione jane granger.. jamas admitira su amor por draco.  
hasta que llegue el momento que ella misma se de cuenta._

_yendo de camino al comedor pasando por uno de los pasillos de hogwarts sin querer tropezo con alguien que no le hubiera gustado ver, pero en verdad si._

_- Hay lo siento - dijo una apenada hermione sin ver a quien se lo habia llevado por delante - Ah.. sangre sucia.. sos vos- dijo draco con mueca de asco -Qitate de mi camino imbecil, ocupas todo el spacio pendejo, quiero pasar tengo prisa- dijo enojada hermione - a donde tenes que ir sangre sucia? con tu noviecito el pobreton? o el cara rajada weasley? - dijo con enojo draco.  
por una extraña razon a draco tambien se le cambiaron los sentimientos hacia granger.. no la veia de la misma manera ella estaba sumamente cambiada por todos los lados, y el a veces no dejaba de mirarla, pero no queria que ella se de cuenta de ese cambio asi que la trataba como siempre.  
- eso no te importa malfoy. quitate!- dijo aun mas furiosa sacando su varita.  
- por favor granger.. pensas que te tengo miedito con esa varita de segunda? ademas.. que me harias si yo no me quito? no creo que seas capaz de hacerme algo..- decia con superioridad malfoy - creo que una vez lo hice huron.. y lo puedo volver a hacer.- decia hermione orgullosa pensando en como le habia puesto una marca en la cara a draco en el 3er año.  
-entonces granger.. intentalo de nuevo.. hermosa..- dijo draco acercandose al oido de hermione lentamente.  
el corazon de hermione latia muy rapido.. casi se le iba a salir.. estaba nerviosa no queria que draco se diera cuenta.. no queria que el piense que ella esta loca por el xq no era verdad no? hay no a quien quiero engañar.? me odio a mi misma.. lo amo me enamore de el..! que cosas estoy diciendo! hermione estas realmente tonta hoy.  
enamorarte de malfoy?.. si.. lo estas (decia una voz) no! no lo estoy.. (sguite engañando.  
algun dia te vas a dar cuenta.. capaz el mas inesperado..  
- Y granger? que te paso te comieron la lenguita?- sus labios estaban muy cerca, se podian sentir sus respiraciones - Mal..malfoy.., xq eres tan .. tan.. - pro hermione no pudo terminar de decirlo porque draco la beso hermione estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento.. pero se dejo llevar por sus frios labios que la hacian sentir en la nube mas alta de todas.. , de un momento a otro el beso se volvio mas intenso y mas apasionado.  
- Malfoy.. que acabaste de hacer? - dijo hermione confundida por lo que acaba de ocurrir - Esta mal jugar un poco "sangre sucia".. ? decime nena que te hace pensar que te besaria porque me gustas? .. estas equivocada.. los malfoy jamas se juntan con una prsona como vos.. - dicho esto draco se marcho no muy contento por su accion algo le decia que hizo muy mal en decirle eso a hermione.. y que.. no sentia eso. Draco le gustaba hermione desde hace tiempo pro como los malfoy segun su padre jamas mostraban debilidad, ni sentimientos, debian ser frios y calculadores sin pensar en los sentimientos de las demas personas.. draco a traves de los años penso distinto a su padre, pero al ser uno de los mortifagos mas importantes, se quedaba callado y no se oponia a sus ideas.. quien sabe que clase de cosas es capaz de hacerle Lucius a su propio hijo.  
Hermione por otro lado se quedo parada petrificada.. le salian lagrimas silenciosas.. y sin palabras se fue a la biblioteca.._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Pero.. que iba a hacer hermione?

le iba a rogar que volviera con el que le iba a decir ( _hola draco, necesito decirte algo, te amo con todo mi corazon, desde que te fuiste dejaste un vacio en mi que ningun hombre lo pudo llenar pienso en vos todos los dias, todas las noches, mi alma sta en tu poder.. tenes en tu mano mi corazon tambien, mi cuerpo, tienes mi escencia decime.. como mierda hago para sacarte de mi? como hago? te necsito te amo.. )_

**It´s like I´m lost It´s like I´m giving up slowly It´s like you´re a ghost that´s haunting me Leave me alone And I know these voices in my head are mine alone And I know I´ll never change my ways If I don´t give you up now**

**It´s like I can´t breathe It´s like I can´t see anything Nothing but you I´m addicted to you It´s like I can´t think Without you interrupting me In my thoughts, in my dreams You´ve taken over me It´s like I´m not me It´s like I´m not me**

necesito.. darme por vencida.. el jamas llegara a mi lado.. no me ama, estara felizmente casado con esa puta de pansy .. se habra olvidado de mi.. para siempre, pero creo que seguira siendo frio como antes, aunque es raro nunca le gusto pansy pero.. es tarde.. no puedo volver a su corazon..capaz jamas stuve en el - se decia hermione para sus adentros recostada en su cama rosa pastel de madera..

**I´m hooked on you I need a fix I can´t take it Just one more hit I promise I can deal with it I´ll handle it, quit it Just one more time, then that´s it Just a little bit more to get me through this**

draco.. draco.. volve.. por favor, si no te contestaba tus cartas era porque seguia dolida, y muy mal, pero ahora n este momento daria mi propia vida porque stuvieses conmigo ahora.. y que todo haya sido un mal sueño que tuve y que volvamos a ser la pareja feliz que eramos antes.. - se decia abajo de sus sabanas... pero su corazon..le decia que algo llegaria una sorpresa. que cambiaria su vida.. por completo y para SIEMPRE.. solo debia esperar..pero no se debia dar por vencida ella no tenia idea que draco la amaba

**It´s like I can´t breathe It´s like I can´t see anything Nothing but you I´m addicted to you It´s like I can´t think Without you interrupting me In my thoughts, in my dreams You´ve taken over me It´s like I´m not me It´s like I´m not me**

Unas horas despues dos cartas llegaron, una lechuza gris con tonitos plateados (qe raro lo mio XD) le dio una carta .. era la de Draco.. pero por una extraña razon no la podia abrir.. el sobre no tenia el nombre de la persona que la mando y decia "leela cuando.. sepas la verdad"

- ¿que verdad? eh?- hermione estaba mas confundida qu nunca.. pero siguio la indicacion y la guardo en un cajon, no tenia prisa por leerla pero si supiera que era de draco cambiaria su opinion

la otra era de dumbledore

- ¡hay es del director¿que querra?- se preguntaba ansiosa mientras abria el sobre

**_Estimada señorita Granger:_**

**_espero que se encuentre bien, hace dos años qu no la veo por alegria mia he decidido hacer una fiesta para ex alumnos y usted esta cordialmente invitada al evento por supuesto iran sus amigos Potter y Weasley , ya le mande una carta a ellos._**

**_espero que venga. la espero con los brazos abiertos para recibirla. y.._**

**_una.. ._**

pero justo vio que esa partesita estaba borrada, pero conociendo a su director el muy vivo lo hacia a proposito, siempre siempre, para dejarla con la duda

- hay este viejo¡siempre lo mismo! me deja con la duda del siglo, por supuesto que ire! vere a los chicos que emocion! tengo qu comprar todo- asi dicho dejo la carta arriba de la cama y se dirigio a comprar todo lo que necesitaria para ir al baile

Quien sabe las cosas que pueden pasar en ese baile...


	3. Reencuentros y Perdidas Parte 1

Era un nuevo dia.. soleado, se podian escuchar los pajaros cantar, Hermione recien se levantaba de su largo sueño profundo, se dió una ducha como de costumbre y bajo a tomar su desayuno 

Por otro lado Draco tambien se despertaba no con tanta actividad como Hermione,se tomó un baño largo recordando cada parte de la castaña, simplemente no podia dejar de pensar en ella era como una droga que no se podía sacar de su mente, del corazón, necesitaba verla y ese baile era su unica speranza para reconquistarla y tenerla consigo..

_¿Que hago si esta con otro? no Malfoy.. no creo, pero.. ¿que hare¿que le dire? no me puedo acercar y decirle "Hermione te amo con toda mi alma sos mi vida entera, sin vos practicamnte no existo por vos di todo , deje de ser mortifago solo por tu amor.. y gane tus bsos , tus abrazos, pero tambien gane tu odio, eso hizo que la vida que tenía , que pensaba ,que era lo mejor, se hiciera pedazos todo por no confiar en vos, necesito que vuelvas a mi lado y pedirte qu seas mia y que.. que.._

Pero algo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos .

-Señorito Malfoy, ya está la limusina que lo llevara al baile- dijo un elfo que se encontraba en la puerta del cuarto de draco -¿No sabes tocar acaso? como sea. hay bajo- dijo Draco un poco enojado - Como usted diga Amo- dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia y se fue.

Draco se puso un traje color negro de seda mientras la limusina lo esperaba iban a ser las 8.00 pm faltaba poco para el baile pero solo deseaba verla a ella.

Tocaban la puerta , Hermione estaba muy apuraba y la abrió y se sorprendio a vr quien era -¡Hola Hermi, amiga!- dijo una colorada llamada Ginny -¡oh por dios! Ginny! que haces aquí como me encontraste?- dijo totalmente shokeada por ver a su amiga despues de tanto tiempo - hay tontita seguis igual que siempre, te vine a ver, vamos juntas al baile, es que Ron se va a ir con Harry, se estaban arreglando los esta ayudando mi mama xq ellos 0 de arreglarse como la gente jaja y decidi ver como andabas- decia emocionada por el encuentro que bueno que te preocupes por tu amiga Ginny- dijo Hermione entra ven, tomemos algo antes de ir para el baile- dijo haciendo una seña para que pase hay.. tanto tiempo Hermi, y como andas de tu vida.. em.. te pudiste recuperar de.. hay.. de EL?- hermione sabia a que se referia no Ginny.. no pude, - dijo con un aire depresivo - estuve meses, años.. pero jamas deje de pensar en el, todos los dias lloro.. no puedo creer lo que me hizo.. no confio en mi , se fue con esa puta barata de parkinson.. todo por venganza.. me siento.. destrozada ginny, no se con que cara salir a ese baile, todos me diran cosas.. tengo miedo! - Hermione se aferro a Ginny en un abrazo, estaba muy dolida

- vamos amiga.. tranquila, si lo ves es facil, finge que no lo conoces, y no me mires con esa cara - la cara de hermione era una de enojada como diciendo" como mierda hago eso?" - se que es dificil, pero intentalo, o por lo menos no lo mires y listo. pero no hablemos mas de ese imbecil, cambiate y vamos , nos espera una larga noche.- dijo Ginny

Hermione se arreglo y se puso un vestido .. rosa pastel corto hasta las rodillas o un poco mas arriba con volados, y con toques de pequeñas piedras y unos zapatos rosas tambien para que hagan juego,su pelo estaba lacio, algo que pudo conseguir ya que siempre estaba con esos rulos que no la dejaban en paz, unos largos aros en forma de corazon plateados y un poco de maquillaje suave, parecia una total princesa de los cuentos de hadas solo que.. no tenia principe..

Una vez llegadas al baile, vieron a todos, incluyendo a sus dos mejores amigos Harry y Ron, por suerte nadie le dijo nada malo acerca de.. de Malfoy, aunque cuando lleguen los Slytherin se esperaba lo peor.

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron a verla, se quedaron boquiabiertos Hermi!- decia el niño que vivió- Estas hermosa! - y fue a abrazarla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - Hermione! - decía un pelirrojo con muy buen cuerpo y mas alto que cuando era un jovensito - Ron, Harry, que alegria verlos, como han estado? la verdad los he extrañado muchisimo - decia con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos avellana. -nosotros a ti tambien Hermione.

Así fueron a la mesa mas cercana junto a Ginny y Luna que se acerco despues, hablaban de todo, de la carrera que tomo Harry y Ron, la de aurores por supuesto luchando contra cualquier ataque mortifago que invada al mundo mago. hasta que alguien entro por la puerta , eran los de SLYTHERIN...

Entre ellos, el primero fue Draco.

Hermione al ver esto.. se le paro el corazón.. no sabia que hacer, estaba estática parada viendo si de verdad era el.

.. tenia qe ser el. Pelo rubio, ojos grises ,esos frios que a hermione en sus epocas pasadas amaba, sus labios , su vestimenta impecable de seda, no cabian dudas era el..

que hago? hermione piensa piensa.. que podes hacer? y si me voy? no, eso es de cobardia, no, me quedo, me acerco , hay dios! no.. NO ,me esta mirando

Draco no podia dejar de mirarla.. era tan bella, tan hermosa, ese vestido la hacia una princesa , una piedra preciosa tan fragil, se quedo en el medio de la pista, pero los pensamientos de los dos se detuvo cuando alguien habló

-¡Bienvenidos a todos, ha pasado tiempo ex alumnos, espero que todos esten a gusto, se hayan vuelto a encontrar y como no podia faltar despues del baile se van a decir a las dos personas que mejor bailaron al rey o la reina del baile, espero que disfruten la noche y nunca la olviden.-al final del discurso sono la musica.

**This time, This place Misused, Mistakes Too long, **

**Too late Who was I to make you wait Just one chance **

**J****ust one breath Just in case there's just one left **

**'Cause you know, you know, you know**

_.. hermione..mirame.. a cada minuto te pienso.. como ahora.._

_no puedo mirarte draco.. no despues de todo el daño que me hiciste.._

**That I love you I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing **

**if I don't see you anymore**

_draco.. porque te fuiste de mi lado, porque nunca confiaste en mi.. te extraño.. te amo draco.._ - dulces lagrimas caian por sus ojos mientras resbalaban sus mejillas y morian en su boca.. tenian un sabor salado, todos los recuerdos invadian su mente y su corazon, sentia que tenia que ir a abrazar a draco y decirle que lo ama, pero ella es fuerte asi que se contuvo y lo miro con odio.

_hermione.. no me mires asi.. solo .. quisiera una chance.. una oportunidad.. para volver a entrar en tu vida.. hare cualquier cosa por estar contigo ..te amo, porque me miras con odio? ya se.. soy un imbecil , el mayor.. todo por culpa de weasley, si no hubiera sido por el nada de esto hubiera pasado,me las pagaras comadreja.. por haberme hecho separar de mi unico amor en la vida _(Draco no pudo mas asi que en sus ojos se podian ver como querian salir esas lagrimas pero el no queria, el un era malfoy, el unico descendiente que quedaba en su familia, ya que su padre murio en azkaban por recibir el beso del dementor y la madre de draco se suicido.. el estaba muy solo, y la unica que lo ayudaba siempre era hermione y ahora el estaba solo nuevamente.)

**One my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance **

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand **

**All of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all **

**I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up '**

**Cause you know, you know, you know**

**So far away Been far away for**

**far too long So far away Been**

**far away for far too long **

**But you know, you know, you know**

Hermione.. quieres bailar conmigo? pregunto con una sonrisa Harry. -Oh! claro Harry- dijo Hermione mientras ponia una mano sobre su hombro y otra sobre su mano. Mientras ella bailaba veía como Draco la observaba.

ese Potter.. quien se cree que es para bailar con MI hermione?.. si tiene a la otra pelirroja ahi.. (Una voz interna le hablaba a draco) -hazlo.. invitala tu tarado.. antes que algun imbecil de estos te la arrebate..hazme caso malfoy o sufriras las concecuencias- ¿Qué?.. jaja definitivamente estoy loco Pero aunque estuviera loco.. igual lo hizo, la invito a bailar, junto muchas fuerzas y se puso serio diciendole

-Granger..- dijo draco con su voz tipica de frialdad

-Malf.. Malfoy.. - la asusto por un momento- que.. que quieres hurón?- dijo hermione con una cara poco amigable.

- Odio pedir esto pero..quieres bailar? capaz este sea el unico momento de nuestras vidas que nos veamos.- dijo draco

-y si odias pedirlo, porque carajo lo pides Malfoy? tu nunca cambiaras..- dijo esto hermione se estaba por retirar cuando una mano la detuvo

-No..- dijo sin mirarla draco

- ¿Que? que te pasa.. que es lo que.. - pero un beso del rubio la detuvo.. , primero lo iba a golpear, pero luego se dejo llevar por esos instantes de pasion mutua.

Luego de tomar aire por el beso, draco con los ojos vidriosos nuevamente le dijo : - no me dejes.. no te vayas.. ¿que haria sin ti.., dimelo.. hermione, desde que te conoci supe que gracias a vos tengo razones para vivir, no puedo separarme de ti, perdon por no confiar , estuve mal, pero.. tu no tienes idea de las noches que llore por ti.. por mi acto tan imbecil.. casarme con esa perra no sirvió de mucho, extrañarte tampoco sirvio, hizo que mi amor por ti aumentara.. te mande miles de lechuzas pero jamas las leistes, jamas me contestaste.. hermione. solo pido .. solo te pido una ultima chance para demostrarte, que gracias a ti mi corazon.. nono espera.. que gracias a ti TENGO un corazon que jamas pense tenerlo. y late cada vez que escucho tu nombre,cuando te miro, cuando te pienso, en tus besos , en tus caricias, en tu mirada, en tu boca, en tu pelo, en tu forma de pensar, de caminar, de sentir, de pelearme cuando eramos mas chicos..- dicho todo esto tan rapido draco se canso y tomo aire -Shh.. - Hermione le tapo la boca con un beso.- no sabia que sentias todo eso por mi.. yo siento lo mismo.. pero Draco.. - mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.- no puedo Draco, no puedo- luego de esto lo soltóy se fue sin decir mas..

**I wanted I wanted you to stay**

**'Cause I needed I need to hear you say **

**That I love you I have loved you all along **

**And I forgive you For being away for far too long So keep breathing '**

**Cause I'm not leaving Hold on to me and, never let me go**


End file.
